


meeting the maitlands

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia decides her girlfriend should meet her ghost parents. from my tumblr of the same username, originally posted nov. 3, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	meeting the maitlands

**Author's Note:**

> lydia decides her girlfriend should probably know about her ghost parents.
> 
> 678 words
> 
> cw: fem reader. mention of dead parents.

you had met lydia’s dad and step mom soon after you first started dating.  
you decided to have your parents meet lydia not to long ago.  
lydia started panicking, because more and more often you wanted to hang out at her house.  
and while that’s great, there are three dead people living in that house.  
ha, living.  
anyway, lydia decided you should probably meet the maitlands.  
that’s a good idea right? it’s better than introducing you to beej first.  
no, beej was banished to the attic when you were over. if he wasn’t in the netherworld or who knows where else.  
lydia invited you over for dinner, she said her mom was making spaghetti.  
delia knows how to make spaghetti?  
you come over to her house, and you enter a seemingly empty house.  
“where’s charles and delia?”  
“oh, they went to see a show. they won’t be back ‘til later, so we don’t have to worry about them.”  
you could hear the water boiling, and the noodles being stirred around in the kitchen. but lydia is right here?  
“lydia, honey, what’s going on? you said delia was making dinner, but she clearly isn’t and someone else clearly is.”  
lydia shifts her weight onto her left leg. “i did tell you the truth, my mom is making dinner. just not the mom you’re thinking of.”  
“not the mom i’m thinking of? how many moms do you have?”  
“uh tricky question that is. how about you meet this one?”  
she grabbed your hand and led you into the kitchen. lydia crossed her fingers that you could see ghosts, but you could. you didn’t see anything wrong with barbara cooking, except for that you had never seen her before.  
“hi, i’m y/n.” you say.  
“oh, it’s so good to meet you! lydia’s told us so much about you!”  
“us?”  
“me and my husband, adam.” barbara turns to the table, expecting to see adam. “adam!”  
adam floats through a wall into the kitchen, “sorry about that. oh hi, you must be y/n, i’m adam!” he gives you a friendly smile.  
“lydia…” you take a moment to process what just happened, “did he just walk through a wall?”  
“yes, yes i did.” says adam.  
“here, you should sit down.” lydia guides you to a seat. “so um, barbara and adam, they’re um…”  
“dead.” says barbara.  
“they’re ghosts, and they used to live here before they died. my family and i didn’t want to send them away, so we let them stay. and now they’re kind of like parents to me.” lydia explains.  
you stare, with your mouth hanging open, at the maitlands.  
“…funny prank?” you ask.  
“it’s not a prank.” says adam.  
“so… you have two dads and three moms? is, um, your first mom living in this house too?”  
lydia looked down at the ground, “no. i don’t know where she is.”  
“oh, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean…” you suddenly realized what you had said.  
“it’s fine.”  
“well, dinner is served!” barbara placed two plates in front of the two of you.  
“thanks, ms…”  
“maitland.”  
“thanks, ms. maitland, this looks incredible!”  
“we’re going to leave you two alone now, let us know if you need anything!” adam said. he grabbed his wife’s hand and left.  
lydia explained what’s like to live with ghosts while you ate.  
she told you about everything. she even explained all the weird stuff that had happened while you were over.  
you tried to stop yourself from laughing, “just- just let me know if there’s any other dead people you’re hiding in your house!”  
lydia was laughing too, but something flashed across her face, “i think we should save that for another day.”  
“wait, what?” you meant it as a joke, “there’s actually more dead people in this house?”  
lydia just gave you a quick kiss on the lips and sent you out the door.  
you stood, facing the road for a few more seconds, trying to figure out what she meant.  
“whatever, she’ll explain t eventually.” you mutter as you get your car keys out.


End file.
